Pistols
__NOWYSIWYG__ Pistols Cowboy's Guide to Pistols In Dead Frontier, Pistols are typically used as primary weapons and are especially effective in hybrid builds rather than critical builds due to their low critical requirements. Pistol ammo is very common to find in the Inner City and therefore requires fewer expenses as compared to other weapons. Just like Rifles, these weapons do not increase aggro but still draw the attention of the zombies on your screen, who will hear the shots and attack you. Pistols are usually grouped into two categories: Revolvers and Semi-Automatics: *Semi-Automatics are characterized by a moderate ammo capacity ranging from 7 to 35 rounds, faster firing and reloading speeds, yet only high critical chance and lower damage per shot than revolvers of the same caliber. *Revolvers are characterized by a small ammo capacity ranging from 5 to 24 rounds, slower firing and reloading speeds, yet very high critical chance and higher damage per shot than semi-automatic pistols of the same caliber. In other words, more bang for your buck. Requirements Every survivor begins with 5 Pistol proficiency, which is enough to use the first three pistols: Beta Tomcat (starting weapon for all survivors), Williams PPK, and the Gerring HP. All pistols have Average Accuracy, meaning 80 accuracy is needed for Reliable Aim On-screen, 100 accuracy for Perfect Aim On-screen / Reliable Aim Off-screen, and 124 accuracy Perfect Aim Off-screen. Revolvers require 79 Critical to reach their maximum critical hit chance of 80%, while semi-automatics require 112 instead. Combat Outside - Loot/Scout Run In the Inner City, pistols are a common sight on looting runs due to their easily replaceable ammo and decent damage output. Some general tips: * Pistols with average firing speed are rather versatile and can be used well in a number of different situations. Coupled with the fact that they are quiet, looting with pistols is a good idea as it will keep aggro down. *Just like Melee or any other weapon, circling is also an effective tactic with Pistols. * As with all guns, take the opportunity to reload if no zombies are around. It doesn’t take very long, and having a full magazine when you are mobbed by multiple zombies can make all the difference. One trick is to hit "R" just before you transition to another screen, as this results in having your gun reloaded once you reach the next block. Aggro Combat (Multiplayer) Like Melees and Rifles, Pistols are weapons designed for looting, not fighting aggro. Thus, if aggro is encountered while you are only armed with a pistol, your best bet is to try to reach a safe space to weather the storm, find an exit from the situation, or use another weapon altogether. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * Uses handgun ammo, which usually have a lower cost and a higher stack capacity (800 vs 600) compared to rifle ammo. Handgun ammo is also used by Sub-Machine Guns. * Early on, Revolvers are the only weapons to have Very High (79 Critical required) instead of High (112 Critical required) Critical Chance, making it an excellent choice for lower leveled players. * Semi-Automatics offers comparatively higher crowd control capability compared to Revolvers and all other Rifles. Disadvantages * They require more accuracy than rifles to hit targets reliably off screen. * Most starting pistols deal lower damage per second compared to rifles depending on the ammo type being used. * Most revolvers have a low magazine capacity and slow reload speeds (Excluding Corpse Shooter). List of Pistols The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. Category:Weapons